Let's practice!
by royalbluexorcistlee
Summary: Nanoha doesn't know how to kiss...but Fate-chan's on her side so no problem! OneShot NanoFate!


**Helloooooo readers! Advance merry Christmas to all! This is my advance gift! One shot NanoFate! Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

* * *

"Nanoha…I love you so much…" _Am I dreaming?_ "Please…could you give me a chance to date you?" The setting sun illuminates my lover's face… _I must be dreaming right now…_ for this to happen on this roof top I just happened to sleep into… _I must be really dreaming._

"Nanoha?" _My long time crush just confessed to me and is now waiting for my answer…what am I waiting for though? I should answer right now!_

"Y-Yuuno…I…" the boy in front of me closed the gap between us and leaned closer his face to me… "I-I'm…" _Will he try to k-kiss me?! Is this real?! But I haven't kissed anyone since birth!_ "Y-Yuuno" _Wait a minute! What if he got disappointed 'cause I don't know how to kiss?! What if he backed down just because of that?! Wait!_ As he leaned closer and closer…my mind rushed with an unbelievable speed…until I cannot process what's going-on anymore.

"Yuuno I'm sorry!"

With all that _What if's,_ I pushed my long time crush away from me.

 _Idiot._

"S-sorry…but could you give me a moment to answer you?" I blurted as I look to the ground from embarrassment. "Maybe a few days…just please not now"

I looked-up and saw that Yuuno's face feels displeased right now…but nonetheless, he still smiled at me and nodded his head. "It's okay, but could you give me the answer after five days?" _After five days? Today's Monday…so that makes it Saturday, right?_

"Uhmm, sure" I nodded my head as I immediately bowed apologetically and rushed to the door…but not before Yuuno repeated his confession.

"I really love you, Nanoha…please believe that"

With one last glance, I left the place with one thing in mind.

I JUST LET MY DREAM SLIDE.

 **Let's Practice!**

"Hey Fate-chan…could you come here, please?" I murmured on my phone while lying on my bed face flat. The person on the other end, without any complains, agreed on coming over. _Maybe she heard the relentlessness in my voice…._

I put down the phone beside me and snuggled closer to my bed. _What am I doing with my life? I'm dreaming with that scene since Grade school and now that I'm first year High School…why did I just let it pass?_

Oh, of course I know the answer.

"Ahhh! I should have been knowledgeable about kissing!"

"What?" Fate-chan asked as she suddenly appeared in front of my door without knocking at all.

"You're pretty fast coming here" I said with stoic face as I sat-up from my bed. The blond, who is also my childhood friend and _best friend,_ just raise an eyebrow to me.

"Well, we're neighbors so what do you expect?" she entered the room and sat on my bed casually. "What the heck are you talking about kissing, huh?"

As soon as she pointed it out...my whole face turned into a ripe tomato. "Uhmm…about that"

After ten minutes of narrating what just happened to our school's roof top…Fate-chan suddenly stood-up from her seat and sat beside me.

"So basically…you want to learn how to kiss" she asked with a serious face I don't know why she's having…. I nodded my head hesitantly and…without any warning, was pinned down by the blond I was just talking a while ago.

"F-Fate-chan?" I asked bewildered.

"You know, I kind of have a background in kissing" she whispered as she leaned forward to my face until I could almost feel her breathe against my blushing cheeks. "So if you want…I could teach you how to"

Processing what I just heard…I could literally feel some steam coming out from my head. _W-what? Did I hear it right?_ "U-uhmm Fate-chan…what did you say?" responding to my question, Fate-chan leaned closer, so much closer to my face…

"I said I could teach you how to kiss, Nanoha" _It's like it's not a big deal to her!_ "Well, that is if you want me to…and don't worry, my lesson is free. I just want you and that ferret boy to just get together"

"Fate-chan…" I murmured as I stared to her eyes for a while… _Fate-chan is my one and only best friend in the whole wide world…to think that we would share a kiss…putting aside we're both girls…I haven't imagined it even once. But if I need to practice it with someone…I can't imagine another person too._ "Have you kissed someone before?"

Pausing for a while, she nodded her head and smiled towards me. "That's why you could call me an expert" she leaned back and sat again to my bed. "So you accept it?"

I didn't answer for a while…and just looked at Fate-chan… _She have kissed someone before? Who? When? And she doesn't seem to be kidding._ I stared at Fate-chan for another two minutes…deciding whether I should accept it or not… _If I need to practice it with someone…_ finally giving my response…I nodded my head to her, gesturing that I accept it. She smiled a little as my blond finally stood-up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Let's start practicing tomorrow at the roof top, launch time" she said as she bid goodbye and closed the door. I slumped my back to my bed again and sighed the deepest I could afford… _I can't believe I just agreed to that…_

"Uhhh…what am I doing with my life?"

 **Let's Practice!**

 **6:30 am in the morning**

"Jeez…I haven't gotten any sleep at all" I grumbled as I lazily brushed my teeth and prepared my launch box. "It's all because of that kissing thing…"

"Nanoha, you'll be late in school!" my mother shouted from the kitchen as I stuffed all my things on my bag. _I don't know if I want to go to school or not…_ "Nanoha!"

"Yes, mom!" I shouted back as I ran out of the house as fast as I could. _I wonder how this thing will turn-out…_

 **9:00 am in Philo class**

"How would you know if everything's real and not just a dream? Because sometimes are dream were so real that we can no longer distinguish it from reality…so how would you know if you're not dreaming at all?" Shamal-sensei asked as she discussed some theory about Descartes. I am sitting on the third row near the window where you could see the baseball team practicing for their upcoming tournament "How would you know if everything around you is real? And not just an illusion?" _An illusion, huh?_ I looked to the person beside me…only to see a certain blond so focused to the ongoing lecture. _What if…what she had said that evening…were all just my imagination?_ Probably noticing my gaze towards her, she turned towards me and…smiled with no reason at all.

 _Are we really going to do it?_

 **10:00 am, Launch time**

"It's finally launch time…but I can't see Fate-chan anywhere…" I murmured as I roamed my eyes to the vicinity of the room. _Maybe she backed out already?_ But still, having that possibility in my mind, my feet unconsciously led me to the roof top. Opening the door, I saw the blond sitting peacefully on the floor while lying her back on the wall all alone, eating her launch.

"Oh, I thought you won't come" she said as she noticed my presence and smiled on the process. "You ready?" I blushed. I blushed hard as she recalled it. I slowly nodded my head and walked a little closer to her as she stood-up from her seat.

"I want a clear answer, Nanoha" she asked again…but now with a firm tone as she held my hand and pinned me to the wall. I gulped a little as my heart pumped so much faster than normal and decided to imagine the face of Yuuno and his disappointed face….

"I'm ready" I responded back as serious as I can. The blond in front of me smiled…and leaned so much closer to me.

"Well then, I'll have my way" her mischievous smile didn't fade as her sweat but somehow cool breath collided with mine… "I'll make sure that you'll learn something, Nanoha" and with that, my first kiss was taken by my best friend.

 **Let's Practice!**

 **7:30 pm at Takamachi's Household [Nanoha's Room]**

 _I can't believe I really did it with my best friend…!_ I closed my eyes as I recalled my first kiss just this morning.

 _It was soft, sweet and passionate…Fate-chan's lips send shivers to my whole body and somehow…an unknown warmth. Is kissing really this good? Fate-chan pushed me closer to the wall to deepen the kiss…and no matter how I deny it…I really want more. I want more of her. But was immediately displeased when she pulled back._

 _"The bell rang already" she whispered to me as she retreated her arms to her side. I stared at her dumbly…I don't know but I think I cannot process her words… "Guess you haven't heard it at all. Huh?" she smirked, and that alone made me blushed again. She tapped my head and slowly walked towards the door. "We'll continue tomorrow, so don't be absent 'kay?" I awkwardly nodded my head and followed behind…_

 _I think I just learned a lot right now…_

 **Wednesday, 10:00 am (Launch time)**

As soon as the bell rang, signaling for our launch break, I immediately rushed to the roof top with an excited feeling I still don't know why I'm having… my heart beats faster than normal and a small smile can't hide its way to my face. I slowly opened the door as soon as I finally reached the roof top…and there I found my blond best friend waiting patiently for me.

She walked towards me with that mischievous smile again…

"Are you ready for the next lesson, Nanoha?" Fate-chan said as she pinned me again to the wall with her arms. Blushing a little, I nodded my head and looked at her eyes. With her face getting closer…we shared another kiss on the roof top. Just the two of us.

After a moment of pure sweetness…I felt something pushing its way inside my mouth… _I-is that…Fate-chan's tongue?_ It seems like it's pleading to enter mine's… _what should I do?_ Panicking a little, I suddenly felt Fate-chan wrapped her one arm around my waist…pulling me. Sensing that she wants me to accept it…I opened my mouth and let her tongue enter…. And as soon as I do so…it roamed my mouth gently. _F-Fate…_ light sounds started to come out from my mouth…it's really embarrassing but I can't control it!

Before we ran out of breath, Fate-chan pulled back from the kiss and slightly bowed her head.

"It's no good…" she murmured. _No good?_ I stared to her in shock… "You need to open your mouth a little more, Nanoha" she lifted her head to me and smirked. _What?!_ "And please, respond back okay?" she pouted as my whole face turned red from embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed, it's okay" she smiled as she leaned closer to my face again… "It will be much sweater…I'm telling you"

And with that…we shared another kiss. With me responding now to her kiss, battling with her tongue and dancing with her rhythm… _she didn't lie…it's much sweater indeed…_ until the bell, ending the launch break, rang to the whole school.

 **7:30 pm at Takamachi's Household [Nanoha's Room]**

 _My heart's still beating fast whenever I'm thinking of that scene…_

"Fate-chan's a good teacher…" I murmured to myself as I stared at the white ceiling while lying my back to my bed still in cloud nine. "I wonder what she will teach me tomorrow…" I turned to my side and pulled my pink pillow closer to me… _Eh? Did I just…? What am I thinking?!_ I abruptly sat-up from my bed with the thought. "I'm doing this for Yuuno! I shouldn't forget that!"

"Nanoha!" My mother shouted from the kitchen after hearing what I just said "Don't shout you're crush all of a sudden! I'm cooking a dinner you know!"

"Sorry mom!" I responded back, little ashamed that my mother heard it…she's quite used to it though. I slumped my back again to my bed and hugged my pillow… _despite the knowledge that I'm just doing this for Yuuno…I can't help but…_

"Look forward to it…"

 **Thursday, 8:00 am [Communication Class]**

"Non-verbal communication is actually more reliable than verbal communication" Lindy-sensei said as she sat down to the table she shouldn't be sitting-in. "For example…kissing is more reliable than just saying 'I love you', right?" My classmates nodded as they all giggled and turned their heads to their crushes. I noticed though that a lot of them turned to Fate-chan… _As popular as ever I see…_ I frowned as I turned my eyes on her too… _that example couldn't be applied to us though...because we're just doing that for…_

"And that's it for today! Make sure that you'll do your home works, okay?" Lindy-sensei said as she started to leave the room with her papers.

"Nanoha, want to go to the cafeteria?" Alisa said as she walked towards me. I turned to her and gave her a questioning look.

"Don't we have Philo class after this?" I said in a matter of fact. My friend just smiled to me and grabbed my hand.

"Shamal-sensei has a cold so she won't meet us today" her grin almost reached her ears. "That's why stand-up already and let's go to the cafeteria!" without me agreeing first, Alisa dragged me out of the room in a second.

 **9:50 am, second floor hallway**

"Man, that meal was awesome!" Alisa exclaimed as we started to walk back to the classroom. "My tummy's really full!"

"Launch break will just start, you know?" I sighed as I followed behind my friend. "I bet you'll get hungry agai-" I cut myself off as Alisa suddenly stopped walking in front of me, causing for me to bump on her back. "Alisa, what's the problem?"

"Isn't that, Fate?" she asked as she pointed her index finger to my best friend. "She sure is popular, huh?" I looked to what she is pointing and saw that she is being harassed by the Student Council President… _Not really harassed though…but she is FORCED to give that Student Council President a piggy ride on her back…_

"Even the Student Council President likes her…" Alisa murmured beside me as she continued to stare at them amused…but not me. I don't know but I can't push myself to look at them any longer… my heart really feels heavy and I'm kind-of struggling to breathe… _Why?_

"Hey Fate-chan" I heard the Student Council President said playfully to Fate-chan "Let me kiss you, please?"

 _I froze._

"W-what?" _my_ Fate-chan responded as she moved her face farther from the leaning closer face of the Student Council President "H-Hayate! What are you saying!" _she's blushing_ "It's not a good joke!" _Why does this scene hurts so much?_ "Get away from me, pleaseeeeeeeeeee!"

"Nanoha?" I heard Alisa called my name…but I couldn't afford to respond back… _I can't take it…_ I ran out of the scene and headed where my feet led me to…

The roof top.

 _I'm here again…_

"Nanoha?" That voice… "I saw you in the hallway…why did you run-" Knowing fully well that voice…I cut her off, grabbed her hand and locked lips with hers. My kiss is a little harsh and I know I caught her on surprise…but I could careless because…I want her to look just at me. ONLY at me.

I battled with her tongue like I'm already eating her…I deepened and deepened the kiss with a force and it's weird but I'm the one who's dominating right now. I don't want to stop…but my breath won't permit me…. So we pulled apart…both running for breathe like we just run a mile….

"N-Nanoha…" Fate-chan murmured to herself but loud enough for me to hear… "W-what's with that?" As soon as she asked that, I realized what I had just done… and it's embarrassing. Not knowing what to answer, I ran again. Just to get out of that scene.

 **7:30 pm at Takamachi's Household [Nanoha's Room]**

"What's with me…why did I do that?" I murmured to myself as I sank deeper my face to my pillow. "Now I'm sure Fate-chan thinks I'm weird…" I sighed… _she should be the one teaching me…and why did I do that really?_

I rolled to my bed and faced the ceiling…then imagined the face of a certain blond. _Since when I cared of Fate-chan's fans? Since when I became so irritated to those who flirt with her? Since when…I want her to just look at me?_

"This is craaaaazzzzzy!" I shouted not even caring whether my mother would hear it or not. "Why am I even thinking this?!" I rolled again to my bed then hugged my pillow tightly … _I feel so frustrated…I don't even know why I'm still practicing how to kiss?!_

For Yuuno.

 _Right! It's for Yuuno…it's still for him…right? I'm still doing this…because I don't want him to be disappointed…right?_ I clenched the cover of my bed…when my phone suddenly vibrated.

"Uhhm…hello?" I asked…not bothering to look who it is. Hearing the voice on the other end, I realized it's him. It's Yuuno. "Oh, how are you…Yuuno?" I asked again…though my voice tells that I don't really care to what I'm asking.

"I just want to… remind you about my confession" He said a bit reluctant. I could feel that his voice is quite embarrassed…and I could definitely understand that. "Saturday afternoon…at the roof top…please…give me your answer, Nanoha"

I nodded my head though he wouldn't see it…"Y-yes…I would, Yuuno" after a moment of silence, he responded with a thanks and finally cut-off the call. I sighed as I closed my phone and covered my face with a blanket. _I wonder why he needs my answer immediately…but whatever the reason…I still need to answer him._

"Tomorrow's Friday…my last practice with Fate-chan…" I turned-off the lights on my room and covered my whole body with a blanket like I'm freezing.

"I just hope she will still show up"

 **Friday, 10:15 am (Launch time)**

"She's late…" I murmured to myself while sitting down on the floor and hugging my knees all alone on the roof top. "…or maybe she won't really come" I buried my face to the space between my knees and chest and sighed. "I knew it…she thought that I'm weird for doing that…"

But despite having all those thoughts… _deep inside I still want her to come. I'm still hoping for her to come…_

"I wonder how Fate-chan got so much knowledge about kissing…" I murmured again not even moving to my position. "She said she already kissed someone…I wonder who it was…and why the thought of it…brings pain in my heart…" I was about to stand-up and leave the roof top for I've concluded that Fate-chan won't come…when suddenly, the door was pushed open…revealing the blond _panting._

"I-I'm sorry I'm late!" she said as she slowly caught her breathe. I stared to her…not believing that she actually came. She came here despite what I did…. "H-hey, Nanoha…are you okay?" she asked snapping me to my thoughts. I nodded my head as she started to walk over me. "Are you going to stand-up?" she noticed. I slowly nodded my head as I tried to divert my eyes to her…but immediately failed when she sat in front of me and put her thighs between mine…caging me with both of her arms "You thought I wouldn't come, didn't you?" I blushed as she guess it a hundred percent right. I nodded my head again and reached for the hem of her sleeves.

"Why did you come?" I asked not looking at her but to the ground.

"Why wouldn't I?" she responded curiously… "Also it's the last day of our practice" I twitched my eyebrows while still looking to the ground as my cheeks puffed a little for I couldn't tell if she's just playing dumb or never cared about what I did yesterday at all. But as if answering my question…the blond in front of me reached for my chin and made me look at her in the eyes. "I was about to teach you today how to deal with a rush kiss…but I guess you already know it considering what you did to me yesterday" I blushed. Like my whole face was going to explode right at that moment. And instead of saying 'sorry for it was a joke'…my best friend just chuckled and proceeded father to her teasing. "So instead of that…" she said mischievously as leaned down to me… _Her face was once again an inch apart from mine…her sweet breath taking over my consciousness again…_ "I'll just teach you how to kiss…so long until the sun hid himself on the horizon"

 **Let's Practice!**

 _The sun had already hid himself on the horizon…but we're still kissing each-other like nothing else mattered…_ Our position didn't change despite the fact that I already wrapped my arms to her neck and had played with her hair…. I could feel my sweat forming and dropping to my whole body because of the heat I don't know where the source is… _If time could just stop at this moment…If I could just have Fate-chan all for myself like this forever…If this kisses we're sharing were just true…_

"N-Nanoha?" I heard Fate-chan asked worriedly as she stopped the kiss abruptly "Why…why are you crying…?" _I am crying…?_ I touched my cheeks…and yes, I am really crying. "Hey, are you okay? Maybe I got carried away too much, I'm sorry!" The blond in front of me panicked like a child. I just chuckled to her reaction then hugged her with both of my arms. I shook my head on her bosom gesturing that she didn't do anything wrong…she hugged me back and I could feel her smile on my head… _It's just that…_

 _I couldn't imagine doing this with someone else anymore, Fate-chan…_

 **Saturday, 4:30 pm [Roof-top]**

"It's okay, don't be afraid, you'll just tell him what you really feel, Nanoha" I cheered myself at the last step of the stair before opening the door of the roof-top. I slapped my cheeks with both of my hands not-that-hard twice then inhaled enough oxygen deeply and exhaled it. "I can do this!"

Finally opening the door, I saw the boy who confessed to me five days ago and was the cause for me to practice how to kiss with Fate-chan. He smiled to me and I immediately reciprocated it as I walked towards him.

"Thank you for coming, Nanoha" he said as he stood in front of me… _I need to say it to him…as clearly as possible._

"Yuuno…my answer to your confession" I said as I looked straight to his eyes. I saw him gulped his spit and returned the look I'm giving to him… _This is it…I spent the whole night just for this answer…_ "I…" I clenched my fist and gulped my spit too…

"I'm sorry, Yuuno"

He didn't move…and instead just stared at me. I slightly bowed my head to him to show that I sincerely apologize… "I'm sorry…but I couldn't return your feelings…you're a great person and I know that someone deserves you more than I do…"

"Why…" He asked though it doesn't sound like a question at all...causing for me to look-up at his face. "What happened, Nanoha?" he added but now with a pained look. I didn't respond but just stared to him… "I'm sure that you feel the same way as I do when I confessed to you…so why? Why did it change all of a sudden?!" he snapped as he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"Y-Yuuno…"

"I asked you're friends to what you feel about me…and they all said that you like me very much since grade school…so why?" he twitched his eyebrows as I couldn't answer anything to him… "Is this a prank? A joke? A way to just tease me or the like? Come on, Nanoha! Answer me!" I twitched a little from the sudden shout of Yuuno…his gripped on my hand just tighten from his burst.

"Yuuno…I'm really sorry…but please-"

"Maybe you're just getting confused all of sudden!" Yuuno said quite relieved to his realization. "Sorry for rushing you're answer, Nanoha…but you could tell me your answer a little bit longer!" I stared to him…quite having pity to Yuuno…I haven't imagined this scene even in my dreams…for the _past_ me would certainly would not let this happen. But the _present_ me is a hundred percent sure to my answer.

I bowed again my head to Yuuno and repeated those words I hated to say… "I'm sorry…Yuuno. But this is my answer" before I could look to him and finally leave… he pulled me into a hug and whispered something to my ear.

"I won't accept that answer"

My eyes widen as he pulled his head from my shoulder and looked into my eyes… "Maybe…if I kissed you, your feelings will come back" he said as he leaned closer his face to me… _No…_ the image of a certain blond immediately appeared to my mind, causing for me to try my hardest to pull myself out of Yuuno's grasp.

"Yuuno…please don't…" I pleaded as he still tries to get me despite the fact that I resist. He pushed me to the wall to pin my hands and restrict my movements… "Don't do it…Please, Yuuno" I repeated as little tears started to form on my eyes.

But he didn't listen. Just an inch apart and he will…

"F-Fate-chan…"

.

.

"You called me?" I heard the voice of the blond I was waiting for this whole time. I looked-up only to see her holding Yuuno on the collar using her left hand while holding a phone on her right hand. "I mean literally, did you call me?" she grinned.

I stared to her for a while then chuckled after realizing her ridiculous joke. _I can't believe how good at timing she is._

"Hey, Fate" Yuuno said in a deadly tone as he removed Fate-chan's hand on his collar. "What are you doing here?" Fate-chan just smiled to him and showed the cell phone she is holding.

"Nanoha called me, that's all" her grin's still plastered on her face. "Wait, I think I should be the one asking you that?" her eyebrows suddenly twitched as she stood in front of me. "What are you doing forcing your feelings to someone?"

"This doesn't concern you, Fate" Yuuno said as he shot deadly glares at Fate-chan "So please get out on the way" but that didn't cause for Fate-chan to falter even a little.

"Leave this place now, Yuuno. Or else you'll miss your flight" Fate-chan said as she didn't move to her position. _Flight?_ "You'll study abroad, right? Just go now or you want me send you to the hospital first"

"You'll study abroad?" I repeated…just wanting to make sure if I heard it right.

"That's right, Nanoha…I'll study abroad starting tomorrow…that's why I want your answer at least today…I want at least to have you before I go…" Yuuno said with a bitter face… _Yuuno…_ "But I guess that's too much for me to ask, huh?"

"I'm sorry…" I apologized again…I don't know what I should say, I don't know what I can say… "I appreciated you're feelings, I really do. And it's true…I had a big crush on you for a long time… but unexpected things happened and…I fell in love with someone I didn't expect I'll fell with for my whole life"

"Is that so…" Yuuno murmured as he looked to me still a bit disappointed…but now with a pained smile. "Guess a _crush_ is not that strong then…I should have made you fall in love to me first" he stretched his arms and finally turned his back to us to leave. "Oh well! Let's just see each-other in the future!"

I nodded my head though he wouldn't see it and bid him a goodbye. "Take care on your trip, Yuuno" as soon as Yuuno left and closed the door…I elbowed the blond beside me pretty hard.

"You should have bid him a goodbye too, idiot" I said but she only glared at me in response… _how childish…_ "Anyway, thank you for saving me, Fate-chan" I turned to her and smiled.

"No prob" she smiled back as she grabbed my hand. "But who is this someone you didn't expect to fell in love, huh?" she asked with eyebrows twitching out of confusion.

"You're really an idiot, aren't you Fate-chan?" I said to her while frowning for I can't believe she still doesn't know who it is despite the fact that we're doing _that_ for five days straight. Instead of already realizing it by now…the blond just gave me a still-I-don't-get-it look. That's why, I don't have any choice but to slam it in her face. I pulled her hand and gave her a light, gentle kiss on the lips. We pulled apart immediately and base on her reaction…I'm sure she get it now.

The so-dense blond finally realized what I really feel for her.

"S-so…t-that's me?" she asked really shocked to that fact. I nodded my head and smiled at her. I can see the unusual blush on her face…and I think it's pretty cute once in a while. "W-well…uhmm…good. So the plan goes well then"

"Plan?" I asked, confused to what she had said.

"Yup. My plan to make you fall in love to me" _I froze._ "From the beginning, this is just my plan for you to fall for me…because I've been in love to you for so many years, Nanoha" she said as she straightened her back and looked at me in the eyes.

"F-Fate-chan…"

"I love you, Nanoha Takamachi" she said with a serious voice and as sincerely as possible "Please go out with me" Without any second thought or even reluctance…I accepted her confession and hugged her as tightly as I could.

"I only have one question, Fate-chan…" I said still resting my head on her right shoulder. "You said you already kissed someone…who's that?" wanting to see her expression, I pulled back from the hug and looked at her face, only to see a grinning blond in front of me.

"It was a lie" she replied simply

"Seriously? Then how did you know-"

"Manga and doujinshis are enough, you know" she replied without blinking at all. _Seriously…you're some genius to actually just base it on that…_ "Well anyway, it doesn't matter as long as you love me back now" she smiled to me. Her widest smile I saw since we met each other. I nodded my head and smiled the widest smile I could afford.

"I'm sure even though we didn't do that practice…we'll still end up with each-other…" I said as I leaned a little closer to my _ex-best friend_ but is now my _lover_ 's face

"Because we're fated to have each-other forever, Fate-chan"

* * *

 **A/N: And done! (same as Fate, I just learned all of that from some doujinshis xD learn from other's experience they say :3) Since it's holiday…more hours to write storiesssss! Hueheuheuehue so yeah, again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D See you next time and don't forget to review!**

 **[FanFictionGuard will teach you how to review if it's your first time doing so! xD]**

 **FanFictionGuard: So first, click the big box below this. Second, you'll type what you thought (opinion/ compliment/ critique) about this Shi**y story.**

 **royalbluexorcistlee: What Shi**y story?!**

 **FanFictionGuard: That's shippy. Third, if you don't like this Shi**y story it's okay but please no flames. Use appropriate words and…yeah. Fourth, click the button at the bottom of the review box. Fifth, lastly, praise yourself for overcoming tardiness of posting a review.**

 **Royalbluexorcistlee: tardiness, huh? Well sometimes the internet just too slow so posting a review is a pain :3 I knew it I'm a reader too :3**

 **FanFictionGuard: Don't ask for a review then.**

 **Royalbluexorcistlee: shut-up.**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
